


The Way He Is

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: I Rymden Finns Inga Kanslor 2010, Simple Simon 2010
Genre: F/M, Frida is a C U Next Tuesday, Frida just doesn't get it, Mistreatment, Simon is adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You are one of Simon's only friends and nothing changes that, despite what people think of him.





	The Way He Is

You were reading a magazine at the breakfast table. You could hear Sam's girlfriend – Frida, was it – in the bathroom. You glanced a look at the clock on the wall.

 

7:03

 

Oh, boy, you thought. How long had Sam's girlfriend been in there? You looked into the tiny hallway to see the one and only Simon standing blankly at the opposite wall outside the bathroom door.

 

“Morning, Simon.” you called.

 

“Morning.” he said.

 

You glanced back at your magazine and continued to read. The next second you heard a scream. You looked round to see that Simon had vanished and Frida bolting out, wrapping a towel around her. You sighed. Stupid cow shouldn't have been there in the first place!

 

“What's wrong?” Sam called.

 

“Him, that's who.” Frida snapped.

 

You froze and glared at her words. This bitch really didn't get it, did she? Yourself and Sam seemed to be the only ones who really understand about Simon's aspergers. Frida didn't seemed to get it. That's why you would always and shower and get ready after during Simon's usual routine. Sam seemed to always try and work his way round but sometimes it would clash. You knew Simon's routine of thing like the back of your hand. Being the one of the few friends that Simon had you found his routines easy to follow. However it seemed as though you would have to drill it into Frida's head about how aspergers worked.

 

A few minutes later, she came in, dressed but still looking like a drowned rat. She looked irritated.

 

“Morning.” you said.

 

“Hnngh.” she grunted, looking round.

 

You then walked over to the cooker to start on breakfast when Frida spoke up again.

 

“How does he not bother you?”

 

You looked round at her. “Excuse me?”

 

“Simon. How does he not bother you?”

 

You blinked at her words. “B-because he doesn't. It's a part of him.”

 

“What, being annoying?”

 

 _No,_ darling, _that's just you_ , you thought. “You make his aspergers sound bad. Trust me, Frida, if he wants to do these things because his brain tells him to do, let him. I'm okay with it.” Your face into a sour expression. “And if you don't like it, I suggest moving out.”

 

Frida looked at you like she'd been slapped. She soon walked out and left you to it. You dished up your pancakes ask Simon walked in. He switched the lights off a few times and proceeded in.

 

“Morning, Simon.” you said for the second time.

 

“You already said that.”

 

“No harm in saying it again. Any changes?”

 

“No. Not yet.”

 

“Good. Going up to space today?”

 

“Yes.” he said, already starting on his breakfast.

 

“Sweet. Will you catch a star for me?”

 

“You do know that's impossible, right?”

 

“I know. But you'll catch one of me, right?”

 

“I'll try...”

 

*************

 

You sat in your room, sipping on a nice warm cup of tea, looking out at the stars in the night sky. You couldn't help but smile thinking of what you had said to Simon hours ago. He would try catching a star for you. For as long as you knew Simon, you had grown fond of him and soon you felt something more. Was it more than fondness, more than a stinking crush? But there was a problem. You had no idea if Simon felt the same way about you and the fact being that you wanted nothing more than to kiss him...

 

You couldn't, as he was very, very particular about people touching him. Even people that were close to him. But you completely respected his boundaries despite wanting to holding him tight and not let go. Just to walk down the street with him and hold hands. To kiss him on his lips...

 

You sighed. It couldn't happen. There was no way.

 

You took a sip of your tea. Shit, it was getting cold. You left the cup on the window sill and moved over to your bed. Before you climbed in, there was a knock on your door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Your door opened and Simon stepped in.

 

“Simon? Aren't you usually in bed by now?”

 

The brunette nodded, shyly. You noticed that he had his hands behind his back.

 

“What you you got there?”

 

“I...I didn't get you a star but I...um, got you this instead.” And he held out what he'd been holding. It was a circular jar that was sealed shut and was filled with fairy lights that glowed different colours. A grin spread across your face as you took the lit filled jar.

 

“Simon, this oh, this is gorgeous. You didn't have to do this for me.”

 

Simon shrugged.

 

“Thank you, Simon. It was sweet of you to do this. It's better than a star, any day.”

 

A smile came up on Simon's lips, making you want nothing more than to kiss him then and there.

 

Somehow you resisted. 

 


End file.
